Mountain Of Pleasure
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Ace shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have stayed but after about four drinks too many with Shanks, it seemed like a good idea that he stay here with them for the night and sleep it off. Yet, he's not doing much sleeping himself for a change, thanks to the red haired pirate lying next to him. ... Warnings and stuff inside. :P


Okay, I just had to write this after I watched that whole episode of Ace meeting with Shanks to thank him... I couldn't help but to imagine more than just 'thanking' going on between those two. XD Oh.. My mind...

Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy it! Despite it being a rather odd (but sexy!) pairing.

Pairing: Shanks x Ace

Warnings: includes graphical yaoi. Do not read, if you do not like!

Can't promise this is safe from grammar errors but whatevs, I over looked this a million times before posting. :P

-Ahem-

Also, a big thank you to maybelady for looking over this as well and actually giving me a bit of a confidence boost to actually go through with posting this story! I was doubting it at first. Thanks to her as well for the title because I literally couldn't think of anything for this, and had to seek help from her. :3

That aside, hope it's a good read for you guys!

* * *

The fire's dying down, the snow's falling harder and the night's growing colder. It's no bother to Portgas D. Ace though thanks to his Mera Mera fruit. It's as if he's his own personal heater and the weather has no effect on him whatsoever - despite him having little clothing on.

That's not the case for the rest of them though - Shanks and Ace's crew that is. The majority of them are fast asleep however snuggled under blankets, but Shanks is the exception to sleep. Shanks is far from it, and even though he's got such a thick coat on, he's curled up against Ace, snuggling into the boy and indulging in the warmth radiating from Ace.

Ace shouldn't be here, he shouldn't have stayed but after about four drinks too many with Shanks, it seemed like a good idea that he stay here with them for the night and sleep it off. Yet, he's not doing much sleeping himself for a change, thanks to the red haired pirate lying next to him.

Shanks isn't just cuddling against him, no. Shanks is kissing along his neck, and his hand is groping at the bulge in Ace's shorts and Ace can already feel the older man's erection pressed against his ass through the fabric of their clothes.

Ace knows he shouldn't go down this road with the man but in his intoxicated state, he was losing his will to care, and thus he couldn't contain the moans that left his throat as Shanks now sucked at his neck and that damn hand of his had made its way into Ace's shorts, and he had a hold of Ace's member, stroking slowly under the troublesome fabric.

"Ssh, you don't wanna wake the others up, do you?" Shanks asked, chuckling softly, so close to the younger's ear that Ace could swear he felt the faint vibrations of the man's voice and oh, when his breath brushed against skin, Ace groaned all the more.

"T-this is all y-your fault." The young captain managed to choke out, swallowing deeply before another sound could betray him.

"Is it now?" Shanks questioned with a grin that Ace could hear in his voice. He didn't have to look at the man to read his expression. "You're young yet. It doesn't take much to turn teenagers on. I could've accomplished that without the sake." Shanks stated, holding back another chuckle.

"Bastard..." Ace grumbled. As if he would be so easy... It was most definitely the sake! Otherwise he wouldn't have even stayed the night here, let alone let this red haired moron lure him in and kiss him, touch him, fondle him. He had come to thank Shanks for Christ's sake, not fuck him or even at the least get a hand job from him! But here they were, Shanks against him, once again nipping along his neck, as his thumb played with the tip of Ace's cock in the confinement of his shorts. At least the kid wasn't wearing boxers, and that made things easier for Shanks in his opinion.

"Resisting is no use Ace, not when you're this hard." Shanks did chuckle this time, and nipped at the boy's earlobe and Ace whimpered, squirming under him.

"It's because of your damn hand!" Ace defended in a soft growl, blushing deeply.

"At this rate it won't be long until your pride means nothing and you're begging me to fuck you." Shanks smirked, releasing his hold on the boy's erection and shoved his hand further down, groping the teen's sac, massaging him.

Ace gasped. "Perverted old man!" He hissed, yet he couldn't find himself to pull away. The sensations are without a doubt keeping him in place.

"You know Ace, most people consider it an honor for me to take them." Shanks stated, slipping his hand even further back and it wasn't but a few seconds later that Ace felt one of the man's fingers at his entrance.

Ace drew in a breath when said finger was pushed inside, his muscles immediately clenching around it.

"Have you ever done this before?" Shanks asked softly, working at stretching the boy. He already knew the answer but he just wanted the satisfaction of hearing Ace admit it.

"Like hell I'll tell you tha-" Ace was cut off when a second finger entered and he groaned.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" Shanks questioned, searching for that one spot inside of Ace that would have the boy completely and utterly out of the will to fight and submit to him.

"That's none of-" Again, Ace was interrupted and his words faded into a cry of pleasure when Shanks had added pressure to something inside of him that had Ace's body jolting and his thoughts a blur for a moment. "Yes..." He finally answered, panting.

"That's okay Ace. I like virgins... It's more fun breaking them in." Shanks laughed, placing a kiss to the boy's flushed cheek, as he slipped the third and final finger into the boy and Ace couldn't help the soft moan that left his mouth.

How ridiculous. That's what he was sure to think come tomorrow when he woke up and regretted this but right now, he was losing his will to care.

Shanks continued his preparation of the younger for a moment, before withdrawing his fingers and climbing over Ace. Shanks made quick work of slipping Ace's pants down off of him, and took a moment to simply relish the image of Ace under him, now completely exposed and he smirked at the desperate little noise that came from Ace's throat when he was taking far too long to continue for Ace's liking.

Shanks has seen countless of people under him, with the same unspoken longing in their eyes and giving the same needy sounds and if they were virgins just like the young captain under him, blushing all the same at how embarrassed they felt in this moment of being completely at Shanks' mercy, for the mere fact that they did indeed like the situation they were put in. Yet, there was something different about Ace and all Shanks could think of was 'perfection' but for Ace, even that word seemed... _Simple._

"You're a sexy young man, Ace, you know that?" Shanks questioned, his smirk now a grin as he leaned over the younger male, his lips inches from Ace's.

It was frustrating, to have Shanks so close to him and yet not have what he wanted. Thus, just as Shanks had said earlier, Ace pushed his pride aside and grabbed hold of Shanks' shirt and pulled him down closer, crashing their lips together as his hands moved down to Shanks' pants, fumbling to undo them and cursing against Shanks' lips when it was taking too long.

Shanks laughed softly into their kiss, further irritating Ace. Yet, Shanks pulled away from the kiss and grabbed hold of Ace's wrists to push them away and then he went about taking care of his pants himself, making quick work of it and pushing them down.

Shanks then took hold of his cock, aligning himself with the younger's entrance, teasing him with the tip at first, then proceeding to enter him, only to push back out again, repeating several times until Ace whimpered.

"P-please..."

Shanks stopped, staring down at the young captain with a small smile tugging at his lips. "Please, what?" He asked to the flushed boy underneath him.

Deciding not to fight against his body's urges any longer and instead just give into the inevitable pleasure, Ace looked up to the man with innocent but hungry eyes. "Don't make me wait any longer..." Ace frowned, moving his hands down to grip Shanks' rear in attempts to move him forward, as he spread his legs further apart. "I want you deep inside me now... Can't wait any longer..."

Without any further word, Shanks pushed himself all the way into Ace and the younger male moaned in satisfaction, nails digging into Shanks' flesh as the man began to move into him, slow at first.

Ace pushed the man down closer against him, and began to rock his hips back against the older male.

"Faster... Fuck me faster" Ace pleaded and Shanks chuckled at just how right he was earlier in their conversation. But, rather than taunt Ace on it, he gave into the boy's wishes and done just as he asked.

Ace bit down on his bottom lip in a futile attempt to muffle his moans of ecstasy, as to not wake Shanks' sleeping nakama up. The fact that Shanks was now leaned in close to him again, using his right arm to keep himself propped up as he kissed along the boy's chest wasn't helping.

Ace breathed out a deep groan of the male's name, arching up against him as Shanks began to bite at his neck, and Ace tilted his head further to the opposite side, allowing the man better access as he marked him.

Shanks let out a moan of his own, as he continued to thrust into the young captain's heat. "Even after preparing you, you're still so tight." Shanks purred, and all Ace could do was whimper.

As they continued on with their passionate acts, it wasn't long until Ace had reached down between their bodies, taking his own cock in hand and began to jerk himself off to the same rhythm as Shanks' thrusts that hi his prostate dead on.

"Mm... Yeah... Captain Shanks..." Ace whined, as the hand he once had on Shanks' ass moved up to entangle in the man's red locks.

Shanks let the faintest of groans leave him, as he began to nip just under the younger's earlobe and Ace panted, arching up into him again.

"Nngh, Shanks" Another desperate moan and Shanks pulled away from nibbling along Ace's sensitive flesh to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Ace?"

"Kiss me" Ace commanded softly, longing to feel the man's lips against his again. Shanks was becoming quite the nasty little addiction...

Shanks complied, pressing his lips to Ace's, drowning out the younger's sounds to an extent in the process as they continued with their game of lust.

It went on like this for a good while after, with Shanks' delicious kisses, Ace's sweet moans and whimpers, as well as a dirty sentence thrown in occasionally to one another, until Ace had reached his climatic end, shuddering under Shanks as he desperately fought off a scream of the captain's name when he came on both their abdomens.

And despite his much experience with this sort of thing, Shanks himself couldn't fight off his orgasm long when the younger's muscles had clenched down around him. Shanks gritted his teeth, allowing nothing more than a hiss to leave him when he released inside Ace.

Ace sighed in contentment when it was over.

"I'm impressed, normally virgins don't last as long as you did." Shanks said, with a small chuckle as he now laid over the younger, staring down at Ace.

"Ha, well I never said I haven't gotten off on my own before... But, this had to be the best night of my life..." Ace muttered through his deep breaths. For once, he was burning up but perhaps that was because during their act - without him really fully knowing - Shanks' Haki had blocked out his devil fruit ability and rather than letting his flame powers run rapid as their time together grew more intense, they were held in check, a fire inside him, heating his body up.

Shanks smirked. "Well, don't go falling in love with me or anything, otherwise you'll be in for a heartbreak."

Ace scoffed, now pushing the man off of him. "As if." He rolled his eyes, yet just the same he blushed at the thought of feeling something for this bastard.

"I'm not one for relationships, they're too problematic. But, I will say this... You are definitely someone I would like to see again." Shanks spoke, glancing up to him.

"Don't push your luck. I only came by to thank you for what you taught my brother in the first place." Ace reminded.

"Hmm... Luffy... I wonder what he'll look like when he's seventeen... Almost makes me wanna break our promise just thinking about it." Shanks grinned, giving a lick over his lips.

"Nani!?" Ace roared, before taking in consideration of Shanks' sleeping mates again and he looked around just for good measure, breathing a sigh of relief when no one seemed to stir.

"You will not touch my brother." He hissed, glaring at the red haired bastard.

"I can't make no promises." Shanks chuckled.

"I will kill you if you corrupt my little brother." Ace warned.

"You can try." Shanks continued to fight back playfully and Ace opened his mouth to protest again, yet before he could say anything, Shanks had his lips pressed to Ace's, silencing the younger male. "But for now, relax." He grinned, when he had pulled away.

Ace sighed. Shanks had a point, there was no use in fighting about it now, not when he was tired, not after just getting fucked by a man that was perhaps plain out a sex God.

Thus, he put his over protectiveness and his slight jealousy aside for now, snuggling into Shanks. Unlike he previously thought, he did not regret tonight with Shanks, and despite his little lie, he'd be willing to do it again sometime in the future but he would hold true to his words, if Shanks dare tried the same thing with Luffy and he got word of it.

But for now, Ace would let it go. Not that he had much of a choice in the matter anyway, when he began to doze off.

Upon Ace drifting into his dream land, Shanks gave a soft sigh, reaching for the blanket that had lain by them and spread it out over he and Ace. Then, Shanks wrapped his arm around Ace, nestling into the younger pirate, giving a yawn that indicated his own tiredness.

"Shanks" Just as the captain was going to attempt a shot at sleep himself, he heard his name called out by his first mate.

"Don't you think it's time you stop seducing all these young brats?" Benn asked from where he laid, a good ways from Shanks and Ace.

"Humph." Shanks scoffed, looking over in the direction where his first mate laid. "You only say that because you're jealous..." Shanks trailed off for a moment, thinking back on the previous actions between he and Ace. "What were you doing listening anyway?" He questioned, and then snickered. "Maybe next time you want in on it too, is that it?"

"No, it most certainly is not!" Benn growled. "I couldn't help but to hear it. The damn kid's loud."

"Awe, but I thought you liked the loud ones?... Least you have no problem with me when we-"

"Shut up."

"Fine..." Shanks grumbled. "Least Ace is nicer company..." He added, pulling Ace closer to him if it were possible.

"Yeah, because threatening to kill you is a good way of showing that..." Benn remarked in a mutter, pulling the blanket he had over him closer to him.

Shanks decided to ignore the man's sulking, and instead rested his head on Ace's, closing his eyes.

He'd make it up to his first mate, that much was for certain but for now, after the night he just had with the handsome young captain, sleep was all that mattered.

* * *

Ah... Always gotta have a jealous Benn Beckman in the mix. -Sigh- I torture that man's emotions too much within my stories. XD

Anyway, review and let me know what you think if you wish. :D I'll love you forever if ya do! Ya'll know that by now though, lol.


End file.
